


Secret: Four & Five

by JesseLBlack



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuatro y Cinco tienen 13 años, Español, Good relationship, brother secret, five & four, puppy, secreto de hermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Antes que Número 5 desapareciera, Klaus y él habían tenido un secreto, de aquellos que eran solo de hermanos. Una vez que Cinco vuelve a aparecer, Klaus recuerda esa pequeña aventura que comparten solo ellos dos.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Mr. Pennycrumb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Secret: Four & Five

**Author's Note:**

> Se que suena a incesto, pero no lo es jajaja bueno, tal vez hay un poco de eso implícito.

**Secret: Four & Five**

Para Klaus, volver a ver a su hermano fue como estar soñando, verlo caer desde el cielo con la misma regordeta apariencia que tenía a los 13 años, aquel día que desapareció en pleno almuerzo familiar, debía ser su imaginación. Recordó aquel momento, porque a pesar que todos creían que solamente era un capricho y volvería más tarde rendido, dándole la razón a su padre, nada de eso pasó. Cinco no volvió y Klaus, tanto como el resto de sus hermanos sintieron esa perdida.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes que su padre colgara el retrato en el living, todas las tardes de estudio que pasaban allí los ojos azules de Cinco miraban desde arriba, es como si estuviera vivo en el retrato.

Por un momento, Cuatro había intentado dejar de fumar yerba para poder contactarse con su hermano, pensando que pudo haber fallecido y por eso no regresaría, simplemente la idea le desgarraba el corazón y sabía que sus hermanos, a pesar que no manifestaban interés —salvo Vanya—, se preocupaban por el bienestar de aquel a quien habían querido como un hermano, aun así nunca pudo lograrlo.

Pero la historia entre ellos no había empezado allí, en ese momento que desapareció y luego cuando volvió; habían estado 13 años de su vida juntos, entrenando, molestándose entre sí y siendo idiotas todos juntos. Klaus, que en ese momento era llamado Cuatro, era quien tenía la habitación más cerca, estaban divididos en diferentes sectores, en un principio por orden de número pero posteriormente intercambiaron cuartos, sobre todo luego de la desaparición de Cinco, aunque mantuvieron el cuarto del chico donde estaba, justo a un costado de las escaleras.

Recuerda un día de aquellos, creyó que fue unos meses antes que Cinco decidiera desaparecer como la pequeña perra rabiosa que solía ser. De todos sus hermanos, el más huraño y alejado de la interacción social era Cinco, mientras que él, solía ser sociable y al mismo tiempo rechazado por su excentricidad. Cuando no usaba el uniforme —porque tenía un tiempo libre entre las 18 y las 19:30 horas, a Cuatro le encantaba colocarse chaquetas floreadas o con colores extravagantes, usar lentes de sol dentro de la casa y pintarse las uñas de negro. Andaba descalzo y con pantalones desgastados, por lo que el resto de sus hermanos lo pintaban de 'rarito', eso y que fumaba marihuana para no lidear con los fantasmas que se mantenían en su alrededor.  
Mientras número Tres y Uno tenían esas citas clandestinas; número Siete practicaba con su violín y número Dos corría por toda la casa jugando al héroe frente a mamá, Número Cuatro paseaba por los pasillos completamente descalzo con sus anteojos de sol en la cabeza y un cigarro en la boca solo para detenerse en el cuarto de Cinco con la puerta entreabierta.

Cinco, Cinco, Cinco.

A diferencia de los demás, Cinco odiaba estar con otras personas, prefería la soledad y siempre sorprendía a los demás por sus habilidades de trasportarse por el espacio-tiempo. Dotado de un ligero trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y una personalidad de mierda, Cinco es el hermano que más intrigaba a Cuatro. De estatura pequeña pero gran carácter, siempre traía la ropa de la academia a pesar de no estar en entrenamiento o estudiando. Su cabello hacia un lado y su mirada seria con el entrecejo pronunciado, pensando mientras escribe en las paredes, un hábito que Cuatro no recordaba que tenía hasta que lo vio años después hacerlo nuevamente.

—¿Vas a quedarte como un idiota mirándome o pasarás? —Cuatro miró para todos lados, Cinco no apartó nunca la mirada de sus ecuaciones, por lo tanto no sabía cómo supo que estaba allí—. Apestas a cigarro, es obvio que eres tú, número Cuatro —Cinco se volteó y observó a su hermano parado allí, arqueó la ceja derecha y se bajó de la cama.

—Oh hermanito, no te hace tanto daño un poco de marihuana o algo para excitarte —comentó ingresando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama de donde Cinco había bajado.

—Claro, sino te encariñaste tanto con tus neuronas. ¿No deberías estar persiguiendo una luz brillante o jugando con una bola de estambre? —indicó el más joven, Cuatro rodeó sus ojos.

—No soy un gato.

—¿Y Seis?

—Tampoco es un gato.

—Me refiero a por qué no estás con él —indicó Cinco—. Es el único que soporta tu drogado trasero.

—Pues está en.......bueno no tengo idea en donde está —alzó los hombros.

—¿Uno y tres?

—Mirándose con ojitos adorados —suspiró, Cinco arqueo nuevamente la ceja.

—Somos hermanos.

—Eso no tiene que detenernos, Fivey —guiñó el ojo mientras se desperezó en la cama.

—Sal de mi cuarto.

—Oh, vamos hermanito —suspiró Cuatro, irguiéndose—. Siempre estás aquí encerrado con todas esas mierdas de cálculos ¿no sabes divertirte?

—¿Cómo te divertirías?

—No lo sé, podemos ir a esa tienda de donas a comer hasta vomitar, tomar algo de café instantáneo y preparar un nuevo brebaje. —indicó Cuatro con una sonrisa socarrona. Cinco suspiró y sonrió tenuemente—. O podemos tomar un perrito de la calle, criarlo aquí sin que papá se dé cuenta, podríamos hacerle una casa en el ático de arriba.

—¿Un perro? —preguntó Cinco y se acercó a su hermano que ya se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, él se colocó a su lado.

—No creas que no te oí cuando hace un año le pediste un perro a papá —señaló, Cinco suspiró, era verdad, hace un año había encontrado un perro abandonado en la calle y lo trajo a la casa, pero su padre no quería mascotas, odiaba a los animales y pidió que sacaran a ese mugroso de la casa.

Obviamente Cinco se enojó y al final tuvo que obedecer a su padre, pero siempre se quedó con un odio poco común en su garganta. A pesar de ser uno de los preferidos por Reginald, no por eso siempre sería el consentido, en cierta forma eso ya era el tipo de personalidad de su hermano Número Uno, Cinco solía ser más temerario, más irreverente, rebelde.

—No creo que a papá le guste y realmente no tengo ganas que me obligue a dar a mi perro de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, no se enterará —Cuatro se levantó flotando de la cama y se estiró hasta el suelo, su cuerpo era largo y ágil, mucho más que el de Cinco. Le extendió la mano y le sonrió socarronamente—. Vamos.

A partir de ahí, Klaus recordaba que él y Cinco habían afianzado un poco más su relación. Ser números contiguos no siempre significaba ser amorosos entre ellos, solo basta con ver la turbulenta relación entre Número Uno y Número Dos, pero en el caso de Cuatro y Cinco, ellos eran un poco más flexibles. Cuatro siempre admiraba la tenacidad y rebeldía de Cinco, nada le daba miedo y siempre miraba con aires de superioridad debido a su increíble inteligencia. Cuatro no era menos, pero siempre se sentía menos ante los otros, incluso cuando su poder le posibilitaba llegar a la consciencia de los demás tan profundamente que podía partirlos a la mitad. Pero Cinco nunca diría en voz alta todo lo que admiraba de Cuatro.  
Terminaron siendo un buen equipo —junto a Ben, ambos querían mucho a Ben—.

—¡Mira, mira! —Cuatro corrió hacia donde estaba Cinco hurgando en la basura, el muchacho más pequeño se levantó, sus rodillas aun estaban sucias como sus calcetines, pero no le importó cuando notó una bola de pelos en los brazos de su hermano—. ¡Mira que lindo es!

—¿De dónde lo robaste? —preguntó sorprendido Cinco.

—De allí, de esa caja de allí —señaló una caja bastante aguachenta en un costado de los basurales, Cinco se acercó y notó al pequeño animal, era bastante marrón y peludo, tenía todo su pelaje mojado y sucio—. Me recordó mucho a ti.

—¿Por qué un perro te recuerda a mí, idiota? —cuestionó Cinco tomando al pequeño animal en sus brazos.

—Porque es un poco gruñón, pero una vez que le das cariño se vuelve dócil —susurró con una sonrisa, Cinco se sonrojó suavemente y miró al animal para evitar ver a su hermano. El pequeño se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Luces como un Pennycrumb.

—¿Y cómo luce un Pennycrumb?

—Exactamente igual que como luce el perro, idiota —indicó como si fuera obvio. Cuatro se quedó pensando _¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber cómo lucía un Pennycrumb?_

—Vamos a casa, le daré un baño —indicó Cinco con una sonrisa, Cuatro se le quedó mirando—. No a ti, a él.

—Ya lo sé, pero eres realmente encantador cuando algo te gusta, no pareces el pequeño psicópata gruñón que realmente eres.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó caminando hacia la academia, Cuatro se quedó allí unos segundos antes de seguirlo desde lejos—. Vamos, tienes que ayudarme a ocultarlo.

Lamentablemente **_Señor Pennycrumb_** , como lo habían bautizado, fue descubierto una semana después. Cuatro y Cinco habían sido llamados al cuarto de trabajo de Renigald para hablar sobre el entrenamiento o eso dijo mamá cuando irrumpió en la habitación de cinco donde ambos estaban terminando la tarea junto con Ben y Vanya. Inmediatamente los púberes se miraron sin saber que esperar y fueron velozmente hacia el cuarto donde su padre estaba esperándolos semi sentado en su escritorio frente a la puerta. Se quedaron allí unos segundos con una expresión irreconocible en el rostro y posteriormente su padre sacó algo de atrás suyo, un pequeño perro mordiendo "ferozmente" —en medida de lo posible dado que era pequeño y adorable— una media con el signo de RH.

—¿Puedo saber qué es esto? —preguntó enojado, Cinco y Cuatro tuvieron que aguantar sus risas y apretaron sus labios.

—U-Un pe-perro papá.... —comentó Cuatro, la sonrisa se le había escapado.

—Tu inteligencia me sorprende Número Cuatro, pero quiero saber ¿qué hace ESTO en mi casa? O mejor dicho ¿qué hacia este perro en mi cajón de calcetines?

—No lo sé, no he visto este perro en mi vida —Reginald, que no era un imbécil como Cinco creía, colocó al cachorro en el suelo y este dejó la calceta para ir corriendo hacia Cinco y hacerle un festejo. 

—Si esa es su forma de pretender que no te conoce, no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Mierda, Sr. Pennycrumb, practicamos esto, no nos conocías —gruño Cinco y tomó al animal en sus brazos.

—Quiero a esa cosa fuera de mi casa antes que el sol se oculte o me encargaré yo de él, pueden irse —indicó Renigald volviendo a sus tareas.

Cinco bufó y Cuatro asintió con la cabeza antes que ambos abandonaran la habitación.

—¡Te dije, te dije que no funcionaría! —señaló Cinco, sintiéndose desgraciado de tener que abandonar a su perro, este no estaba enterado de su destino y simplemente se movía entre los brazos de Cinco y lamía suavemente su rostro.

—No te preocupes, podremos tenerlo, solo debemos...

—No....Cuatro, no —susurró Cinco—. No digas más nada, lo dejaremos donde lo encontramos y esperemos que alguien lo pueda recoger, alguien que no tenga un padre tirano.

Cuatro no recuerda que Cinco le volviera a hablar luego de eso. Había dejado al animal en la misma caja, el pequeño intentó volver con Cinco, pero este desapareció antes que pudiera seguirlo. Cuatro solo recuerda como miraba desde arriba al animalito volver a enroscarse en su pelaje y dormir.  
Al día siguiente, Cuatro fue a buscarlo nuevamente, no iba a dejar las cosas así, pero el animal nunca volvió a aparecer y aunque Cuatro lo intentara invocar, el animal jamás volvió. No estaba muerto al menos, pero tampoco lo podía encontrar cerca, a lo sumo una familia u otro niño con mayor suerte podía haberlo encontrado y adoptado.

Un tiempo después, el que desapareció fue Cinco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—El es Mr Pennycrumb —una mañana Cinco apareció con un perro en brazos, era un cachorro, muy parecido al que habían conseguido hace 17 años atrás, la única diferencia es que este cachorro parecía pequeño y Pennycrumb a estas alturas sería mayor o estaría muerto.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —cuestionó Allison.

—Lo encontré en una caja en un basural —Klaus arqueó la ceja cuando escuchó lo dicho, ¿acaso....?

—¿En que año? —preguntó Klaus.

—Sabes en que año —Cinco sonrió suavemente, tratando de hacerle entender a Klaus.

El hermano mayor supo entonces que aquel día que el pequeño Pennycrumb había desaparecido misteriosamente, fue el mismo día que el Cinco del futuro fue a buscarlo nuevamente.

—¿Así que sabes viajar hacia atrás? —Klaus comentó, Cinco no respondió, solo acarició el pelaje del animal.

Ahora jamás iban a separarlos y el momento de aquella vez donde Cinco y Cuatro tuvieron un secreto en común, se quedaría para siempre en sus corazones y en el de Pennycrumb.

**Fin.**

  
Espero les guste este fic.


End file.
